


In The Heart

by Brisket03



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisket03/pseuds/Brisket03
Summary: Lance is injured from the battle around him when he steps into a battle between Lotor, Shiro and Keith.





	In The Heart

Lance slowly walked through the corridor, injuries make everything blur. He had managed escape from a entire fleet of soldiers That Lotor had sent to kill the paladins

Lance knew it was a bad idea to trust him but know one would listen to him. 

They probably all thought I was jealous of him because he was hanging out with Allura

He actually wasn’t jealous of him and Allura knew this too. Allura actually siding with Lance now and then. Shiro was the one that never agreed with Lance on anything even screaming at him for making a suggestion.

Shiro has been acting strange lately but it must be being captured again 

As Lance walked down the hall he started to hear noises of a fight up ahead. He quickened his pace a little and though might as well die fight then be weak and useless. 

Lance’s vision cleared a bit only for him to see Lotor, Kieth and Shiro fighting in front of him.

“Seems the blue paladin has come to join us” Lotor announced.

Shiro and Keith looked ever to him with a worried look. Keith visibly angered at the sight of Lance.

Probably thinks I’m weak for not fighting and getting this injured

“To bad it seems he’s too injured to fight. I’ve always been curios with how the weakest link of Voltron fights.” Lotor said picking Lance up by the neck with his hand.

“Don’t you dare touch him” Keith spat while Shiro stayed unusually silent “and don’t ever call him weak”

We all thought it he just said it out loud

“It’s obvious you all think of him as the weakest link. You never send him on solo mission, you never trust him with any thing and when he’s in his lion all you ever have him to do is form Voltron.” Lotor said. “Even if you didn’t think he was the weakest of the paladins, he most likely thinks he is because of the way you treat him.”

Shirk didn’t even flinch but Keith stared at Lance. Lance didn’t even glance at them in fear that al, his doubts and thoughts would leak from his mind.

Keith was getting made at Shiro for not doing anything. It’s not like Shiro to just stand there while one of his team members was being insulted by the enemy.

“He will never be the weakest link” Keith screamed stepping forward.

Lotor laughed “one more step forward and I puncture the throat of you precious blue paladin” he said holding his sword up to Lance’s neck.

Lance finally looked over to Keith 

“Kill him” Lance choked out “kill him”

Im useless anyways

Both Shiro and Keith stared at Lance in disbelief but didn’t make any move toward Lotor.

Lance looked at Keith and smiled as his bayard materialized in his hand. It shifted into a hand gun. Something he could move quickly. Keith looked at Lance in utter horror as Lance moved quickly moved the gun and aimed directly at his own heart.

The sound of Lance’s bayard going off was heard around the room.


End file.
